Bahamut
Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto) Bahamut is a fire mage and daughter of Rage Row. She lives in a huge mansion, along with her father and personal maids. She can transform into a fire-affinity dragon girl. Appearance Bahamut has red eyes and pale red hair with a very large red hat covering her ears. She wears a red dress with a mini light pink bow tied around her neck. Personality Bahamut is normally a very spoiled girl, stemming from her upper-class upbringing. Used to having servants waiting upon her every whim, she is normally unable to adjust to the rougher and less comfortable lifestyles lived by others. Unwilling to sleep outdoors or eat animals killed in the outdoors, Bahamut has very high-class tastes. Her demands for such standards are such that should she not get her way, she will throw tantrums and roll about in demand of her preference. Plot Bahamut first appears in a rocky grassland area where she attempts to train herself in fire magic. Despite her attempts, her spell is not particularly strong. As she gets ready to try again, she is hit from the side by a flying bug, which knocks her down and begins flying around her. As the bug then knocks down her picnic lunch, Bahamut angrily chases after it. Finding it after it harassing Leviathan, Bahamut hits the bug with fire magic, allowing Jörmungandr to deliver the final blow and destroy it. Greeting the others, Bahamut then states she has nothing more to do and leaves.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 1 Later while in town, Bahamut defends a local girl from three men who attempt to flirt with her despite her disinterest. Telling them not to be so persistent, Bahamut angers the men, who claim they did nothing. Saying they should tell a woman's feeling by her eyes, Bahamut is put down as a "little kid" though the men know her as Rage Row's daughter. The girl defended by Bahamut claims the men are perverts who tried to peek at her scales while Bahamut angrily states she's an ally of women just as the fairy Syrup arrives between the two and begins observing the situation, much to the man's annoyance. As she insults the men, Bahamut agrees with her and takes her leave as she tells the men to be careful. Bahamut soon goes to eat pudding in the Key Tail tavern, where she once again meets the bullies who chased Syrup there. Insulting them over their persistence again, Bahamut has her pudding knocked away, angering her as she prepares to use her magic in conjunction with Jörmungandr and Leviathan. Combined, the three destroy the tavern. Initially sad, the girls soon meet up later on and introduce themselves to one another, laughing off the issue. After a night's rest, Bahamut wakes up to find Syrup in her bed, much to her surprise. Asking the tiny fairy why she's there, Bahamut is told her reasons before being asked to join the Aquafall Defense in order to protect the town from upcoming danger. However, Bahamut turns down the offer, telling Syrup she likes things the way they are. In response, Syrup asks what Bahamut will do if the town is in danger, to which she states that she will be fine because her father is a mage and he will protect her. Soon after, Bahamut and Syrup take a bath together and get dressed for breakfast.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 2 Settling down at the table, Bahamut is pestered by Syrup about her food as she continues to eat, commenting on how much she eats despite her small stature. While at the table, Bahamut's father comes home and greets her, complimenting her smile. As he sits down, Bahamut states Syrup is a trespasser rather than her friend, causing the two to argue. Asked by her father about her behavior in the tavern, Bahamut explains that she was trying to help someone who was in trouble and didn't do it intentionally. Apologizing to her father, Bahamut is then complimented by him rather than scolded as he tells her that she displayed impressive magic abilities. Later in the garden, Bahamut decides to test Syrup's capacity for food after the latter says she's never felt full. While she is feeding Syrup, Bahamut's father returns to the house with the town marshal and two younger women. Bahamut calls out to him but he turns her down, telling her he has a meeting. Noticing Syrup staring at her, Bahamut laughs it off and states that her father is an important mage in the town and is consistently busy. Going back inside to play a game outside her father's office, Bahamut does not pay attention as she loses to Syrup just as her father's guests exist. Hearing them mention the troubles, Bahamut states he will take care of it. As he leaves the office, Bahamut calls out to him but is told he has business to attend to and encouraged to play at home with Syrup for the day. Rather than stay at home, Bahamut storms off and leaves as Syrup follows her, asking why she wants to go out. As she is pestered by Syrup, Bahamut angrily tells her to go away and runs off. After walking further than usual, Bahamut grows worried and begins calling for Syrup. Hearing some rustling in the bushes, Bahamut checks, believing the tiny fairy to be there. To her surprise, there are actually four bugs similar to the one she encountered with Leviathan and Jörmungandr. As she runs from them, the bugs take flight and chase after her. Changing directions, Bahamut manages to avoid them but just as she believes she's safe, she finds herself sinking into a muddy swamp. Unable to pull herself out, Bahamut begins calling for help. Her cries are heard by Syrup, who comes by and laughs at her for getting herself into such a predicament. Angry, Bahamut asks her to help, which she tries doing by lifting her out. Despite moving her slightly, Syrup's small body is unable to lift Bahamut, forcing Syrup to let her go as she tries lifting her, causing her to sink into the mud even more. Perturbed, Bahamut is advised to transform and use her wings to escape. Despite doing so, Bahamut finds that her wings are of no help. Syrup suggests calling her father, but Bahamut tells her not to, stating she doesn't want him seeing her in such a manner. With this in mind, Syrup leaves to find someone else to help her. Growing desperate, Bahamut calls for her father just as Syrup returns with Leviathan and Jörmungandr, who promptly begin laughing at her, much to her irritation. Jörmungandr attempts to help first by throwing her ax to Bahamut, nearly slicing off her head in the process, to everyone's shock. Leviathan then attempts to help by using her water magic to free her from the swamp. However, Bahamut sinks before she is able to do so. The girls jump in to help but Bahamut is promptly spat out of the swamp, covered in mud. The swamp begins erupting and a large dragon faces the girls, as they stare back in fear. The large dragon known as Yurlungur speaks through Syrup and tells Bahamut and the others that it recently swallowed something that sank into the swamp and doesn't feel well. Finding out it was the ax Jörmungandr threw in, the dragon asks the girls to enter his body and retrieve it. Bahamut refuses, believing that it would lead to her being eaten and tells Jörmungandr to go alone since it was her ax, though Jörmungandr tells her she only threw it into the swamp to try saving her, leading to two to argue. However, once Leviathan volunteers to go in, Jörmungandr follow and Bahamut, not wanting to be left alone in the forest, decides to join them.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 3 At a crossroad, the group opts to take a route going downwards and is quick to fall further into the beast as Leviathan slips and takes everyone down with her. After coming across Yurlungur's lungs, Bahamut and the group climb another passage. Taking another path, Bahamut tells Leviathan not to slip again, only for her to agree before slipping again, taking everyone down the path with her once again. Hungry and tired of the trek, Bahamut grows irritable, following which Yurlungur begins swallowing fruit for the girls to eat. Soon, Bahamut is swamped by the barley tea Leviathan wanted and tells Yurlungur to swallow a container if he's drinking tea, which he follow up on; the container hitting her in the head as he does. Sitting down, Bahamut and the girls finish their food before going on. Proceeding further, Bahamut comes across Yurlungur's gastric juices, much to her shock as she asks if their scales will melt. Assured it will not harm them so quickly, Bahamut and the girls prepare to explore Yurlungur's four stomachs to locate the ax. After searching three of them, they proceed to the final location, with Bahamut suggesting it came out his other end, only to be silenced. Discovering bugs inside Yurlungur, the ones the girls have encountered known as Toripu, Bahamut reasons that they're what made him sick, just as the bugs come after them. Bahamut fights with her fire Magic but is quickly forced to stop as her attacks hurt Yurlungur's insides, letting Leviathan take over as a result. Bahamut watches Leviathan transform and quickly dispatch the small Toripu but just as she finishes, a single, much larger bug arrives. However, Leviathan is able to gather her barley tea and slice the creature in two, revealing that it ate Jörmungandr's ax and is no longer able to hurt Yurlungur. Bahamut helps Leviathan, weakened spiritually and physically by the transformation, walk and stays back as Jörmungandr retrieves her dirtied ax. With the trek over, Bahamut leaves Yurlungur and claims she'll never go into another stomach again. The girls are thanked by Yurlungur and told that they can call on him whenever they're in trouble, while Leviathan can call on him any time she wants. Soon after, Bahamut returns to her worried father and is warmly greeted. The next day, Bahamut is told by Syrup about an accident involving Jörmungandr's fathers, following which she rushes to the coal mine with Leviathan to help and arrives inside just as Jörmungandr's transformation runs out and she asks them to help. Bahamut attempts to transform but Leviathan stops her, stating that using fire magic in a coal mine is a bad idea as it may cause the gas to explode. Leviathan suggests she do it but Bahamut states that as a water mage, she can't do anything without a water source. Pondering what to do, Leviathan sees a small opening and suggests Syrup go through to find Jörmungandr's fathers.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 4 A large quake is then heard throughout the mine, causing Bahamut to wonder if anything bad happened,following which Leviathan tells her not to say such things. Leviathan states the current situation is like the one they went through the previous day and then hears what appears to be a rumbling stomach, though all the girls claim it's not them. In fact, it's revealed to be a leaking roof which then begins pouring water into the mine which drenches everyone and threatens to flood the area. Leviathan attempts to stop it but Bahamut claims she can't do anything without transforming, following which she does and is able to remove the water from the mine but collapses from exhaustion afterwards. Determined to solve the problem, the girls call for Yurlungur, but to no avail. Bahamut notes that Jörmungandr didn't call him by his name and is dumbfounded when she states she doesn't remember it. Syrup then returns with a glowing sphere and presents it to the girls, however Leviathan takes it and smashes it, stating now is not the time to collect pretty stones. This act of destruction winds up summoning Yurlungur, who swallows the girls as well as the men before taking them outside, ending the crisis and reuniting the family. That night, Bahamut and the rest celebrate the rescue, with her neighbor and the staff of the Key Tail tavern. One of Jörmungandr's dads compliments summoning Yurlungur, stating they've attempted it but were not successful due to lacking an agreement. She then listens to Jörmungandr's explanation of her family and how all the men adopted and raised her and her sisters, and so she considers all of them to be her fathers and wants to be helpful to them as well as others. As the festivities continue into the night, Bahamut joins in happily. Deciding to go on vacation to the beach, Bahamut spends a while trying out various beach attire for the trip and inspecting herself in the mirror. Her maids ask how she'll carry everything, but Bahamut reveals upon leaving that she's hired Jörmungandr to carry her luggage. On the way to their carriage, the two come across Leviathan and Syrup, the former of whom gets excited at the prospect of going to the beach and invites herself along, claiming that they're all friends, much to Bahamut's confusion. When the group finally arrives at Bahamut's villa, they're met by her caretakers, both of whom confuse Jörmungandr and Leviathan for Bahamut, to her dismay.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 5 Inside the villa, Bahamut gets embarrassed when the elderly caretakers tell a story about her getting a spanking when she was young due to lying about seeing a sea monster to get her father's attention. Upset, Bahamut decides to go out with the girls and lends them swimsuits for the beach. Bahamut, Jörmungandr and Syrup spend a deal of time playing but Leviathan is distant and simply walks around the cove. Bahamut confronts her soon after, whereupon she reveals that she had a dream of her missing brother near the water and thought coming to the beach would give her a clue as to his location. Bahamut is doubtful but upon seeing Leviathan's sad face, starts insisting that she have fun with them. The girls spend their time with beach activities such as volleyball, building sand castles and eating watermelon for a while. Soon after, Bahamut simply relaxes in the water, floating around as Syrup flies by and comments on her being a good swimmer despite being a fire mage. As she gets angry and claims she'll get better at magic soon, she sees Jörmungandr surfing on a large wave created by Leviathan, which washes her away. From this, the girls decide to eat but Bahamut states she didn't bring extra food. After being weirded out by Jörmungandr picking up a worm for fishing bait, Bahamut soon wishes to try it but is unable to catch even one fish while Jörmungandr catches multiple. However, she manages to reel in an octopus which gets stuck to her chest, forcing Jörmungandr and Leviathan to rip it off, along with her top by accident. With their food obtained, the girls decide to eat, with Bahamut firing up the grill with her fire magic. As the food is cooked, Bahamut states not to overcook it just as Leviathan takes off, having noticed a rock formation similar to the one seen in her dream. From behind the rock formation, a monster arises from the sea and floods the beach area with seawater, washing away Bahamut and the others. Once the water clears up, the girls find that the beast has destroyed their barbecue, angering them. Bahamut attacks with a ball of fire, nearly hitting Jörmungandr, but the blast proves ineffective. Firing several more, her moves prove useless as Syrup reveals that the beast is a lucasite and is responsible for spreading toripu. As the beast does so, Bahamut and the other girls transform to fight.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 6 Bahamut attacks the incoming toripu with her fire magic, destroying several of them while Leviathan and Jörmungandr destroy the rest. As the fighting continues, Bahamut destroys more toripu but soon gets more and more tired. Eventually, all that is left is the lucasite. When Jörmungandr is unable to defeat it, Bahamut flies up and creates a large ball of fire, claiming that she'll show the beast the power of a fire dragon. However, the lucasite's approach causes Bahamut's resolve to waver, eventually causing her attack to dissipate and sending her crashing to the beach, her transformation ending as a result. Leviathan momentarily holds back the beast with her water before driving it off by piercing its eye, but realizes she's lost her spear in the process. While chasing the lucasite which disappears into the sea, Leviathan collapses but is later found by Bahamut. Bahamut attempts to convince the caretakers about seeing the monster but, remembering her telling lies when she was young, they are not convinced even when Syrup argues in her favor. Mulling the issue over in the tub, Bahamut laments being treated like a child, to which Jörmungandr tells her that as long as she has bruises on her bum, it can't be avoided, though Bahamut claims she hasn't got any and offers to prove it. Looking over, Bahamut sees Leviathan upset over the loss of her spear but tells her it shouldn't be such a bad thing and that her father can make her a better spear, though the water user is not convinced. At dinner, Bahamut upsets Leviathan once again while commenting on the spear squid, causing her to stop eating early. In bed, Bahamut begins feeling sad over the issue, believing that if she'd used her magic better, Leviathan wouldn't have lost her spear. Out at the beach, Bahamut sees Leviathan trying to find her spear. After advising her against it, stating it likely disappeared with the monster, Leviathan states she'll go after it, to her surprise. Jörmungandr states she will go as well, which ultimately causes Bahamut to agree on going as well. However, she is unsure of how to find the monster until a young boy appears and tells them it headed into the desert, which they can reach if they head west. Initially not trusting of him, Bahamut is forced to go with his information upon realizing there is no other option. The next morning, Bahamut and the girls leave the villa without informing the caretakers. On a stretch of road, Syrup comments on the Aquafall Defense's mission, though Bahamut claims that that's not what they are. Then arguing with Jörmungandr over her new nickname "Mu-chan", the girls continue down the road, unaware that they're being watched from above. Eventually reaching the desert, Bahamut begins sweating profusely and wonders why Jörmungandr isn't. Thirsty, she asks Leviathan to provide water. Due to not having her staff, her power is limited and causes the water to appear far away. Bahamut attempts to run and drink the water before it disappears but it winds up disappearing, leaving her and the others drinking sand. Leviathan's further attempts end similarly, much to her dismay.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 7 Walking further, Bahamut gets upset and childishly throws a tantrum, demanding to eat. The others decide they should follow through with dinner and begin a hunt for food, during which Bahamut gets angry at Jörmungandr for constantly eliminating their food with her ax. Cooking the food with her magic, Bahamut is surprised to learn they're simply going to eat the food without the fancy additions she's accustomed to. Once the sun goes down and the girls go to sleep, Bahamut is once again surprised, this time when hearing that they will be camping out. Bahamut is later awoken by Leviathan, who claims that she found her spear. Clarifying that she actually had a dream in which she was in some ruins and located her spear there, Jörmungandr recalls visiting some ruins years back, ruins which Leviathan and Bahamut visited as well, the latter referring to it as her first adventure. Remembering it as her secret place, Bahamut and the others also recall playing with a boy at the ruins, with Bahamut showing him her magic at his insistence only for him to laugh at her and tell her to show him more when she learned more magic. Now faced with the question of where to go, Bahamut starts complaining once again. Later, Bahamut tosses her staff in hopes of having it decide a direction for them, but the decision is fruitless, with Leviathan deciding their final direction. Forced to walk again, Bahamut begins chastising Leviathan for not having a clearer dream. Thinking about how to punish her if she doesn't find her spear, Bahamut suggests they make Leviathan do a scale dance in Haruna town with everyone watching. As she goes on, she trips over a fallen pillar and alerts the girls to its presence. Flying up, Syrup is able to see ruined buildings and a body of water. Bahamut and Jörmungandr rush in and begin playing, only for it to dry out quickly. Bahamut and the group start considering the possibility that they're now in the ruins which they visited as children, something which Jörmungandr confirms by inspecting the structure. Wondering how such a beautiful place could have turned so desolate, Bahamut expresses her sadness. Looking around, Leviathan finds a stairwell leading underground, which she Jörmungandr and Syrup go through, Bahamut refusing to do so until she hears them comment on the cool air. Catching up with them, Bahamut and the group find Leviathan's spear embedded in the ground as it was in her dream. Jörmungandr is unable to pull it out and Bahamut fails similarly, stating she couldn't do so if Jörmungandr couldn't. It is ultimately Leviathan who is able to retrieve her spear and joyfully clutches it. However, she is caught off guard by a monster and slashed as Bahamut watches. Bahamut quickly transforms in order to defend her and fight back the Lucasite and the Toripu. Moving to attack the Lucasite, Bahamut's moves prove ineffective as the creature is too fast and soon comes after her. Even with Leviathan restraining it with her water, her moves are futile as the group cannot harm the creature. As Leviathan collapses, Bahamut returns to defend her but fortunately, the group is saved by Hequet, the priestess of the temple. After resting, Bahamut listens to Hequet as she explains how the ruins went from a beautiful place to their currently disastrous appearance once the Lucasite and the Toripu arrived.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 8 As the group eats, they find that Hequet's supplies are limited and so Leviathan attempts to conjure water for her but is only able to do so once Bahamut and the others assist her. Bahamut and the rest urge Hequet to leave with them but she declines as she has the duty of protecting the temple. Once showed the way out, Bahamut leaves with the group and reaches the outside, where they express their sadness over Hequet's condition. Wanting to defeat the Lucasite, the girls are instead instructed on how to heal Leviathan's injuries by the mysterious boy from the beach. Knowing that this must be done before they can fight, Bahamut and the girls make their way to Rajima Volcano. Arriving at the Fire Spewing Mountain Inn near Rajima Volcano, Bahamut and the girls find that the spring water is greatly limited, but manage to use Leviathan's magic to use it as they like. After enjoying the services of the inn, the girls prepare to leave the next morning but Bahamut finds that she has lost her wallet and thus cannot pay the bill. Forced to work off their debt, Bahamut helps by using her fire magic to light stoves to make food. Soon, the exhausted girls are given lunch by the waitress, the specialty of the inn being volcano curry.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 9 Over dinner, the girls learn that because the springs haven't been producing much water, the inn is suffering. When Syrup claims that meeting the master of the volcano may help them solve the problem, Bahamut is hesitant to go, remembering what happened with Yurlungur. Trying to get out of it by pointing out that they need to work off their debt, Bahamut is crushed as the waitress tells her she will explain things to the landlady, thus forcing her to resign herself to go along. The next morning, the girls are given a volcano curry by the waitress before setting off to meet the master of the volcano. Arriving at the volcano, the girls find that it is almost completely desolate with no lava. Suddenly, the ground erupts as lava spews into the air and the master of the volcano, Fire Drake arrives. However, Bahamut and the rest are surprised by his diminutive size. Syrup translates for him and explains that he is sick and needs to recover his strength for everything to be fixed. Learning of medicine that can do so, Bahamut and the girls split up to search for the ingredients. Bahamut finds the required moss in the east but is unable to cross due to a waterfall. Unable to swim through, she reasons that Leviathan is better suited to the task. However, determined not to give up, Bahamut eventually succeeds in crossing the waterfall.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 10 Returning to the volcano, albeit completely soaked, Bahamut helps prepare the medicine by providing fire for the ingredients and once the other girls help as well, the medicine is consumed by Fire Drake. Though he feels better, his strength does not return due to lack of nourishment. As such, the girls offer him the Volcano Curry from the inn and upon consuming it, Fire Drake's power returns. Thus, the spring begins producing once again, allowing the girls to use it. As the soak, they recall their new agreement with Fire Drake that will allow them to summon him. Syrup explains that they need an orb to do so, as they did with Yurlungur. Bahamut feels this makes their efforts useless, but Leviathan disagrees. The next morning, Bahamut and the girls set off but receive a gift first, a strange jewel which absorbs itself into Leviathan in front of their eyes. Brimming with power, Syrup states Leviathan has evolved, thus meaning that the Lucasite in the temple can be beaten. With that, the girls head off to battle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Aquafall Defense